Twenty-one million Americans live with osteoarthritis (OA), a progressive joint disease that causes stiffness, pain, reduced range of motion, distress, and decrements in physical, social, and role functioning. Medical treatments for OA pain are limited and present risks, especially for older populations. However, cognitive behavioral pain coping skills interventions have proven effective for decreasing OA pain, disability, and distress. Unfortunately, existing programs reach a limited number of patients because they require patients to travel to receive in-person training. There is a need for interventions that address the needs of a larger proportion of the rapidly growing population of people whose functioning and quality of life are severely diminished by OA. Delivering proven pain management interventions via the Internet is a promising way to address this need, especially in light of increasing use of the Internet by older Americans. To be most effective, an Internet-based intervention would need to mimic key features of in-person interventions. The proposed intervention will do that by translating a proven in-person pain coping skills protocol into an interactive Internet- based application that uses multimedia and expert systems technology to mimic in-person interventions. It will provide individualized feedback, interactive problem solving, and animated demonstrations, and it will incorporate learning techniques from Bandura's Social Cognitive Theory, including modeling, mastery experiences, and social reinforcement. The project includes two phases, corresponding to two specific aims. In Phase I we will translate the in-person intervention for delivery on the Internet. This phase will including gathering feedback from patient and expert therapist focus groups, which will help refine the program. In Phase II we will conduct a small-scale randomized controlled trial that will enable us to examine and refine features designed to increase motivation and adherence over the course of the 8-week Internet-based intervention. The trial will also enable us to demonstrate its feasibility, tolerability, safety, and promise. We hypothesize that the trial will demonstrate the effectiveness of the Internet for delivery of this OA pain coping skills intervention. Taken together, these activities will prepare the program for testing in a full-scale randomized controlled trial in the next stage of this research. The promise of this project is enhanced by the multi-disciplinary research team, which has expertise in the conduct of cognitive behavioral interventions that teach OA patients to use coping skills to manage their pain, developing and implementing individualized computerized feedback reports using expert systems technology, and development of engaging, user-friendly, interactive computer-based programs for learning and assessment. Relevance: This Internet-based OA pain coping skills intervention targets a significant individual and public health problem and expands access to an empirically-supported pain self- management program so that it can reach a greater proportion of the large and growing population of people suffering from OA pain and related disability. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will translate a proven pain coping skills intervention for osteoarthritis (OA) patients into an engaging and easy-to-use Internet-based intervention that uses innovative technologies to mimic traditional, in- person training sessions. A significant benefit of this approach is its promise for extending the reach of an efficacious treatment to a larger proportion of the growing population of OA patients, for instance, those who are unable or unwilling to travel for training. If found to be effective, this Internet-based OA pain coping skills intervention will be a valuable tool for addressing the needs of the millions of Americans whose functioning and quality of life are severely diminished by OA pain and disability.